Don't Read Please
by Zebo9911
Summary: This is just to meet the 6k word count to beta.


table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Wordg table class="table" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-spacing: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; width: 717.6px; max-width: 100%; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
td class="col-default" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; vertical-align: top; position: static; float: none; line-height: 1.42857; border-top: 0px;"Word/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
